


LETTERS TO LENA (SUPERCORP)

by Jen_crodd1830



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_crodd1830/pseuds/Jen_crodd1830
Summary: Dear Lee"Forgive me Lena... I never wanted to leave"Your only love, Kara
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. THE LAST CALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I made this story with a lot of love a few months ago and I hope you like it. 
> 
> I must clarify that I am Latina and the translations may not always be as correct and I regret this, but I always try to make them as good as possible, if you see something wrong, please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy it, I won't make you suffer so much.

\- Ok, ok baby it's ok listen to me - Said Kara shaken by the hearing aid, Lena could hear her - You're going to be ok, you're going to be ok? ...I'll be - 

\- Kara no, don't give up please - Lena expressed herself with the pleading voice - Love... -

\- I know I said I'd be back to you and I'm so sorry, but... there's no other way, honey, I don't have much time - She confessed, breathing deeply, and then she was silent for half second - Lena I love you today and always -

\- Don't say goodbye, don't do it... Kara, don't you dare - She tried to sound threatening, but her eyes were just watering - Kara...-

\- Sister hey, do it for us...please keep fighting - It was Alex's broken voice - Kara don't give up -

\- It's late, but I'll be fine, okay? - There was a tapping of a metallic sound.

\- Don't give up! - Shouted Lena - Kara -

-It's okay Lena, I love them, with my soul... -There was an icy silence - Alex, tell mom that we won't make it to dinner together because of me this time, okay? tell her to forgive me, that I love her... and Alex, I need you to promise me something - She was torn, as the agent could hear her sister's agitated breathing.

\- Kara... I can't - She was crying, with one hand on her chest and one on her face.

\- You have to promise me, please - She asked for the heroin - I want you to have a great life, to find love and I want you to have the life you deserve - Her voice was starting to shake.

-Kara...- Her sister uttered a plea.

-You have to promise me, Alex, there's no time -

\- I promise - she said as the knot in her throat grew more painful.

-Well... And you, my sweet Lee... - I mention with wet eyes - The only love of my life, I'm so sorry this happened... I'm so sorry, you deserved more than this - Kara shut up again to talk faster and more agitated - There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do to keep you safe... I hope you can be happy, ok?, do it for me...I love you -

\- Love...Don't do this - But there was nothing left to do - I love you - Whispered in a broken tone.

\- I know honey... Take care of each other, I love you both. - She said, the communication was heard between cut off, but you could distinguish her determined voice.

Then there was a whistle and then nothingness.

\- Kara! - They uttered in a muffled scream, Alex and Lena seeing the changing color in the sky. Communication had already been cut off.

Both women looked at each other in the perpetual silence of the room, then with nothing else to say they hugged each other, giving each other a comfort that would never be enough.


	2. DAY 8

_**Dear Lee** _

__

__

"When I met you, I didn't know what you would be to me, I couldn't imagine it, but...it just took a while to do it. You were like light, like sunbathing on your hands without burning your fingers and only feeling the warmth of your soul. You were so soft and biting at the same time, things have never been easy for me, but you knew how to keep me standing, how to keep my focus from becoming blurred. You became the key to making this world feel like my home"

__

__

_Your only love, Kara_

__


	3. DAY 10

_**Dear Lee** _

__

__

"You know, I still have that stuffed octopus-shaped keychain you won when we went to that noisy fair, remember? You were so focused on hitting the target with the dart, because I had become obsessed with it as soon as I saw it, so you were determined to get it. You didn't realize that I wasn't looking at the board for a second; because it was at that moment when everything else went out and I could only see you, your eyes, your hands, your smile when you hit it and then your body jumping into mine, excited because you had made it; of course you had made it, there was nothing you couldn't do. I kept that emotion in my memories so fiercely. It's those things that still keep me sane, the life I built with you" 

__

__

_Your only love, Kara_

__


	4. DAY 13

_**Dear Lee** _

__

__

"When I entered Metropolis University I remember that I was very scared, it was something new, even though Alex was there with me. By that time you were about to start your specialization at MIT, you were going away; I understood that because I could never have asked you to make any changes, I could never ask you not to exploit all your potential, we would make our thing work at a distance and I was willing to do that, my love would still be intact and I told you that. The first morning at the university you appeared with a diver with a MU print, you were in the entrance of the arts faculty, you had your hands in your pockets and a smile on your face and next to you was Alex, I deduced knew what was going on because of her brilliant look at me. You had changed univercity without my knowledge, I wanted to object, but it was impossible for me to win that argument, so at the end of the conversation you assured me that these would be our best years, that I would not feel scared by the new and unknown again. In all my life after that I was not afraid of anything. Not like now when I'm afraid I won't come back to you, as I promised every day, I'm afraid Lee"

__

__

_Your only love, Kara_

__


	5. DAY 15

_**Dear Lee** _

"I wonder, what would have happened if we hadn't met that sunny day in Smallville? we were still very young, I didn't even know how to use my powers well and you weren't the businesswoman everyone knows, you were just Lena. The summer where Clark never liked me because I missed Alex, but that time it did, and I remember when I saw you, you were writing in that worn out green diary that you liked so much and I saved you from a ball that was going right in your face, I knew you had something special when you thanked me... That summer we saw each other every day in the same tree while you were writing formulas and I was drawing your eyes without you noticing. Maybe you and I would have met anyway. A Luthor and a Super, partners forever"

_Your only love, Kara_


	6. DAY 17

_**Dear Lee** _

"Rao, I really hope that Alex is with you, I know that these moments can be as dark for you as they are for me. I remember that you and she didn't get along very well, and what I wanted most was for you to do it, but one day to the next everything changed, you suddenly started to be close and for a moment I thought you were doing it for me, because you both wanted to keep the peace. Some time later Alex told me that you had risked your life for my identity, and she confessed that it was for her the greatest show of love that she had seen towards me, willing to die to protect me, it was something she could not get out of her head. I didn't want you to go through something like that, to be hurt, and even though I'm not there to protect you now, I know she is. I know she loves you, you're part of the family, of our family.

_Your only love, Kara_


	7. DAY 19

_**Dear Lena** _

"Do you remember when I first met your mother? Lillian was so upset and horrified when you said I was your girlfriend, she couldn't even believe it, she hated me Will she still do it? Who knows, after Conner she started to soften up. I never told you, but I talked to her behind your back, please don't be angry, but your mother had to know that I was willing to go up against the same Legion of Doom or anyone else for you and even though she didn't like me for not being good enough for her beloved daughter, she said to make you happy like the Luthors and she never did. I hope I did it my love and gave you everything you deserve... Rao Lena as I miss you"

_You only love, Kara_


	8. DAY 24

_**Dear** **Lee** _

"I just saw a shooting star pass by, I made a wish, but I can't tell you because it won't come true. It reminded me of that night at LCorp, when Lex's trial was over and you just wanted to jump into the void because you felt so exhausted and desolate; so I asked you to fly with me for a while, you didn't want to, but in the end you decided that and we did. We flew for, I don't know how long in silence, you were so scared that you held on to me very tightly, but when you opened your eyes you were breathless because of the landscape and then it happened, an asteroid lit up in the sky at full speed, I told you to ask for something and with a laugh you explained that you didn't believe in it, but you would do it for me, I just told you that you would never be alone, not again" "Years later in our wedding vows you confessed to me that on that night your wish was for us to be together forever. I swear Lena, even if I'm not there, we are and we will always be"

_You only love, Kara_


	9. DAY 28

_**Dear Lee** _

__

"You know. I was never a particularly jealous person, I didn't understand it, I didn't conceive of that peaceful feeling that builds up in the chest and is hard to control, I didn't know or understand it until I saw you going out with someone. Seeing you with Jack made me grow very uncomfortable, we were best friends so I couldn't do anything, How can I tell you that my bad attitude was because I loved you and you were with him? Alex said that he only had an ephemeral crush and whimsy for you, I wanted to believe him because, come on baby, it was trying to pull the thorn out of his heart. It was that day when Jack had said that he would meet your parents and finally introduce himself as your boyfriend, that I decided to go to National City, suddenly Metropolis stopped feeling good. I was determined to leave, and I didn't even tell you anything, you were so angry (you was right, I was a young idiot) that you paid to stop every flight out of town so that you could catch up with me and tell me that you were done with him, because you faithfully believed that you would only introduce your family to the right person. It was our crossed eyes in the middle of the airport that I knew you were the right one, and I never stopped fighting for you"

  
_You only love, Kara_


	10. DAY 32

_**Dear Lee** _

"Now that I'm surrounded by darkness and nothingness, I think of those things I didn't do; things that would have been wonderful for us, if I had known this... I would have told you that if you did anything, to start a family, to adopt that little girl from the orphanage. I just told you "We are young, we have time, love" and you nodded because there was something in those words that proved me right. I never thought that we would not have so much time... I know that you would be a great mother, loving and soft. I know because, I remember when we met Sam's daughter, little Ruby, Rao you were so excited to hold her and when you finally did she held your finger, looked at you with those big eyes and smiled at you with the purest sight I ever saw, it was very clear to me there. Our future children would be lucky to have you, just as I was"

_You only love, Kara_


	11. DAY 36

_**Dear Lena** _

"There was a moment in the night when we kissed the first time I almost lost hope in us, you know what I mean? When I told you that I loved you, and not as your best friend, or as your sister as Lex might have once mentioned, if not when I told you that I loved you as Alex once loved Sara, or as Clark love Lois. You kept quiet for a long time, that was the longest time of my life and you just looked at me, you didn't say anything. My soul fell silent and I felt defeated in the half-light, I was almost about to leave for the other side of the planet when you took my hand, put it on your chest and forced me to look at you while you said my voice almost in a whisper. Your heart was beating fast and finally you said "It beats for you always" and after that we hugged. I wish you would do it now in this dark and icy place, maybe then my hope can be renewed"

_Your only love, Kara_


	12. DAY 39

_**Dear Lena** _

"I want to come back to you Lena, I want it with all my being, to come back to my home and my life. You are my world and I hope I've told you this enough so you'll never forget it, that every morning when you woke up and every night when you went to bed and I tried to be by your side, that my desire to learn to cook for you and everything I did to show you that there was no one in the fucking universe who loved you more than I did. Forgive me Lena, I never wanted to leave" 

  
_Your only love, Kara_


	13. DAY 43

_**Dear Lena** _

"Our first Christmas together was what I could describe as perfect, there was no incident in town, no world to protect, only one thing to save and that was the turkey I was cooking. My mother Eliza said to stop that she would take care of it, but I had promised you that I would cook; in the end I had to stop, the least I wanted was to poison you. We were still nothing, but my heart was already beating fast when I saw you, and it beat much more when I looked around the other side of the room and you were sitting there at the kitchen table looking at me, with a face of devotion and with that little smile that could bring me back from a sudden kryptonite death. I would have liked to have had a camera to capture you, you looked like art. They say that art does not need to be beautiful, it only needs to make you feel something, but you were beautiful and you made me feel, not only something, a thousand things, not only before but...always".  
"That image stored in my mind after so many years and later captured on a canvas was supposed to come to you for this framed Christmas, I hope it did, it was the first thing I painted in a long time. It must be close to Christmas I guess, so love, merry Christmas, I wish you to be with your family like every year".

_Your only love, Kara_


	14. THE LEAVING OF A HERO

The battle had been going on for a few hours, all the heroes were fighting with courage and honor, however, some fell and others remained standing following the battle. The groups of heroes around the world protected the earth, which had been attacked by a horde of alien soldiers called Khunds, but they knew from their great ship that it was something bigger than what had faced before.

-It's like a Legion of Doom, but from aliens - Barry Allen had said aloud to Green Lantern, pulling off his hood and shaking his sweaty blonde hair as they regrouped with the rest of the team.

The Titans and the Justice League had not faced them before, but had heard of who they were, but to their surprise, were not alone, they had deduced that they possessed an alliance with the Dominators who came down quickly to earth in some ships, with that alien race, if they had altercation in the past.

\- Well...destroy as many ships as possible and don't hold back because they won't do it - Batman said in his dark and biting voice as watched the monitors where the most affected points of the planet were transmitted in real time - Superman reports that he has not been able to break through the force field of the mother ship, so for the moment we will wait and hold them off until we solve it, and if they open the ship to send reinforcements we will take the opportunity - The bat man set his eyes on Kal- El who was sitting with arms folded and on Kara Zor- El who was at her side with eyes glazed - you will take care -

They both nodded. He then addressed the entire team in the room.

\- And above all, protect the people - that said the others left the room to take provisions, weapons and everything they needed for the battle. 

Kal and J'onn J'onzz were the first to leave quickly, then Flash and Zatanna Zatara followed. Kara Danvers aka Supergirl would have left in a hurry as well, if she hadn't heard the voice of Lena Luthor speaking in the joint room, she was with Oracle and Ava Sharpe while giving her the access codes to the satellite of the company LCorp. 

Kara went straight to her right after she finished talking, the blonde heroine knew wouldn't be back there until it was all over outside.

\- I thought you'd already left. - Lena said to her, she was holding a strangely shaped metal device. - Nate just gave me this thing they got from their last battle with the Thanagarians, maybe if I fix it and make some adjustments it could be a powerful enough weapon, or so Batman said, it could be key to helping - The jet-haired woman placed the device on the table and I took a deep breath, she was overwhelmed by everything too.

Kara nodded understandingly and gave her half a smile with the intention of reassuring Lena, then just to give her a hug by sticking her on her chest, the young Luthor did not hesitate for a second to receive it, passing the hands behind her wife's back for squeezing. 

\- I must go Lee - Remembered, giving her a kiss on the forehead, Lena confirmed with a slight movement of her head and with uncertainty in eyes. High-level missions like that made her anxious.

\- I know...- she said, holding her hands. - Come back to me safely. - She asked, then passed one of her hands over Kara's cheek.

\- Always - promised to Lena as on every dangerous mission, she nodded lovingly, but went on. 

\- I mean it Danvers. - Lena pointed a finger at her, trying to lower the intensity of the situation, she felt strange for a routine goodbye, Lena had a bad feeling, but decided to ignore it 

\- I'll be back Lee, you know - she stressed. 

\- I know... By the way, Alex arrives in ten minutes, she is with Ray - the green-eyed woman reported before Kara left, as she had been asking about her older sister earlier. 

\- You tell her that mom warned me to kill us if we were too late, that she didn't make that trip for nothing - Lena laughed and nodded, then Kara left the site in a hurry, while she went to the other room to work on the gun along with some of her colleagues.

As ordered by Batman, the ships began to destroy, but what was really costing him was to defeat the Khunds soldiers, they possessed great armory and good combat of which they were unaware, but even in the middle of the fight, the league discovered how they were in a strong mind control by the Dominators, which even J'onn could not undo.

The minutes that passed seemed almost like hours and hours showed fallen soldiers, side by side. The first of the team of heroes fall were Raven and Green Arrow, with that even though it was to a lesser extent they felt more stunned by what was happening. 

Kara Zor-El battled with strength and skill, as did Kal-El, but it was seeing Wonder Woman fall for the first time and be caught on the ground by giant tweezers, that something was stirred in Supergirl, she knew that the enemies were gaining more ground than they could hold, even with all the cavalry scattered around the planet. 

\- This doesn't work - she heard Dick Grayson shaking on the headset. 

-I'll go in the Batplane for Lena's weapon, it's ready. - Said Bruce Wayne boarding his jet and leaving Washington. 

In this way they continued, even though their hands never trembled, they saved each other and thousands of others. However, they seemed to be in an endless cycle, with no winner or loser, or so they thought when suddenly the mother ship was placed in attack mode detected by Oracle through the global satellites, they seemed to wait for the moment indicating, Superman and Kara were about to go to them, when a Dominator hit Superman on the head strongly, it was a weapon which Kara quickly recognized, it was her home planet Krypton. It had knocked him unconscious. 

\- Kal! - shouted Kara as she saw him descend abruptly, but Flash was faster and caught him falling, while Hall Jordan in his bright green suit hit the alien with a giant hammer formed by his power ring. 

The first shot from the main ship went off in Kaznia, fortunately destroying some areas of cultivation, alerting everyone. Kara could hear her companions over the communicator, heard the despair in Vixen's voice and the orders of White Canary who seemed frustrated, like everyone else for not being able to do more than they could. Superman did not wake up while Batman attacked all the remaining alien ships and dominators with the weapon arranged by Lena, while he organized Constantine and Zatanna's team that was on its way with the rest of the Justice League Dark. 

Kara said nothing, she saw everything in slow motion, she saw how everyone was fighting and bleeding, stopping that invasion at any cost, she snorted angrily How dare you attack the earth? By what right was they there? She asked herself, so at full speed as she began to feel the heaviest burden on shoulders, an decided to go straight to the main ship that was threatening the earth.

\- I'll take care of it, the games are over. - Kara said in an angry tone, no one attacks my planet and comes out unscathed, she thought.

-Supergirl the field can't be broken, it will hurt you, wait! - Shouted Diana Prince wielding her sword, while her head dripped with blood, I could see her flying fast in the heights.

-It still hasn't tasted my hand. -She cleared without wanting to listen to anyone, after which she broke the sound barrier entering the atmosphere of the earth and crashing with a ferocity never seen before, making the force field collapse like a bullet into the glass, while Supergirl crashed into the ship breaking its material. She was stunned by the impact when got up while inside yet, everything was dark.

Inside there were a number of dominators and Khunds who jumped on her without hesitation, Kara fought alone no matter who was speaking to her on the communicator. 

-You shouldn't have come, Supergirl - said a dominator entering her mind - General Zod, left us a great mission in the past for our association and we will be able to fulfill it... There will be nothing left of your beloved planet - 

-Over my dead body - proclaimed the heroe, using her heat vision, attacking the people who were leaving on top of her.

\- We hope so, Kara Zor-El... It is too late for all of you. - Announced the Dominator with his rough and cold voice walking up to her seeing how all the warriors stopped attacking her in his presence, Kara looked at him somewhat agitated defiantly about exposing her heat ray vision, when then she heard a strange sound, one that said the ship was starting to seal up completely - Enjoy the view Supergirl, while you can -

After that, very hurriedly without the woman of steel being able to act because of how fast everything was happening, the Dominator took two slow steps backwards moving his long fingers and squeezing a small device. The heads of the disciples and soldiers under mental control fell to the ground, including that of the Dominator's captain. 

Kara did not know what was happening, looked everywhere, but everyone was dead and a countdown could be heard inside.

\- Shit - said, she didn't know what to do, but it didn't take long because, as she walked to the cockpit, she began to collapse on the floor

\- Supergirl - Heard in your ear - What's going on? -

\- No...I don't, I don't know, everyone is...dead. - Kara answered by putting the hand to her nose, which was starting to bleed - I think it's going to explode -

Her eyes were beginning to be blurred, but with all strength she forced herself to get up, even though she could not hold herself up. 

\- Get out of there! - They shouted at, but she didn't listen because knew something bad would come out with the count, the blonde would try to get to it- Kara get out of there in an order, you've done your part -

-I'm sorry Bat, I have to turn this off, otherwise there may be no earth left to protect. - Supergirl said spitting out the blood that came out of her mouth and saw the counter. Five minutes to go - How's Kal? - 

-He's still unconscious, but he'll recover...-Bruce paused - Kara, try to turn off and get out of there - After that she turned off transmission.

The kryptonian wach the screen and her hands shaking were placed on the commands in her native language, Kara was looking for a way out. The ship was from her former planet, the young girl with the blue eyes presumed that the machine must be part of the alliance with Zod, a former general banished from Krypton who swore revenge. 

"THREE MINUTES TO SHOOT" The ship moved, placed the cannons in position, spat again while she felt a burning in stomach and in all her body. 

Kara thought about Lena and Alex and how should do it for them and for everyone on earth, she had to protect them. So Supergirl placed her great knowledge acquired very young for Zor-El, her biological father; some things seemed fuzzy after so many years in kara memory, but she managed to disable the cannon protocol.

The woman breathed a great sigh of relief as she looked down at the earth, but that was short-lived.

\- Did he jump at light speed? Or did he immediately attack the earth? General Zod - asked the intelligence of the ship.

Kara lowered her head and closed the eyes tightly with a bad feeling, knowing which one she would choose. 

-Jump - confirmed strong and tall, then she prepared to run to the exit to break the material and get out of there, but that was truncated when noticed that she could not use her super speed, nor the super vision, nor any of powers, that's when she had to activate the earpiece to ask for help. 

"Jump time in five minutes" - It was heard in the background.

\- I can't get out - Kara announced as she hit the ship desperately, her hands hurt with every blow and felt infinitely weak, but she had already stopped bleeding and the intense burning was gone, her body was quickly adapting to the ship's Kryptonian atmosphere - My powers... I don't have them - 

\- Hall and J'onn are outside. - Said Cyborg - We'll get you out of there - 

Kara kept hitting hard, even if it was useless, while she managed to hear deaf sounds outside. 

-THREE MINUTES TO THE JUMP - Kara Danvers ran the controls desperate and scared to try and stop it, but every action made was invalidated, it no longer seemed like an option, nothing could be changed. 

-Guys, put Lena on the line - Told them when Kara accepted her destiny, knowing they wouldn't have the time to get her out of there. Her eyes got wet and she felt a deep pain in her chest - Do it - Five seconds passed and then she heard his voice, refraining from crying; the last daungther of kryton didn't regret her decision, she would save them all this time, save her home and protect her, as Kara had promised.

-Hey, hey, Kara, you'll get out of there love, okay? You will - That was the first thing Lena said.

***

Suddenly it began to look dark in the sky just as Superman opened his eyes

\- I love you both - Kal heard through his communicator, it was the voice of her cousin Kara, he could saw Diana who was being rammed by a horde of dominators falling to the ground.

\- Kara? - asked the man in the red cape with no answer, he set his sight on the sky as the ship began to move away, so quickly and with anguish flew to her, but after a second the ship disappeared into nothingness. Not knowing that she was already on the other side of the universe beyond its limits. 

\- Kara! - Superman screamed loudly... falling, as if all his strength had gone, had not reacted in time. 

In every part of the planet every hero was looking at the sky, there was not a trace of victory in their face for getting rid of the ship and the invasion itself. All were looking at the sky, some cried, others were shocked, a few wielded their weapons with more outside, but all were accompanied by the same pain, the loss . 

Kara was gone and the battle on earth could end.


	15. DAY 47

_**Dear Lena** _

"I miss home so much, that I feel like something is burning inside me. I miss you too much, and that's what I hold on to ... you. In the mornings when you told me not to do everything so fast and appreciate the little things, the nights we cooked, while you complained about the amount of junk food I could make, or when we had game nights just you and me, or just standing on the balcony with the lights off and laying on the cushions while we were talking about anything ... I miss your voice, and sometimes I feel like I hear it at night in my mind, while I also write our whole life" "I'm afraid I could forget Lee, here in nowhere, even the sanest could, but I'll see to it that he never does. I'll never forget you, that's a promise."

_Your only love, Kara_


	16. DAY 49

_**Dear Lena** _

“Today was a bad day Lee, sometimes they are simpler, sometimes they are a thousand times more difficult. The ship hit with an asteroid, I did everything I could to repair it, I managed it, but it is very complicated without my powers, I have not seen a yellow sun for a long time and many times I feel so weak, but I refused to die of starvation or something like that, I force myself to be alive and do whatever it takes to stand, it's what you would want me to do, what Alex would want me to do, maybe I'm damned love, but even on the darkest nights there must be light, the light of my people, of the earth, the light of my family and especially your light. All of you, all your memories are the light to the universe that hits me, you have to know that I will not give up, not without fighting ... If I don't, who would it be? and neither would she be the Kara you fell in love with, I won't fail you like that "

You only love, Kara 


	17. DAY 53

_**Dear Lena** _

“I don't know what day it is today, I don't know if it will be day or night on earth, everything is darkness here, I must be so far away… and it must be a miracle that I live, considering all the things that have happened; I went through a red sun and basically drained all the energy I had left, I guess I'm more like you right now, with a human body. It feels strange, my feet are tickling and I'm freezing from the cold. I suppose if it had been in other circumstances I could have enjoyed this state with you, you know, you would have won the tickle or I could have climbed on your back without remorse. I will continue to fix the navigation system that is fried "

You only love, Kara 


	18. DAY 54

_**Dear Lena** _

"You know while I was fixing this junk I found a way to draw and pass the time as I can, and I have made a painting of all ... one of you, although I like it much more is in fact a photo that I had kept in a suit compartment, it was the day of our first anniversary as a couple, we were still quite young, but you looked as beautiful as the last time I saw you "

You only love, Kara


End file.
